This document relates to systems and techniques for automatically selecting words in a system that have problematic system pronunciations and determining potential replacement system pronunciations for the problematic system pronunciations.
Speech recognition systems translate spoken words into text in a process that is known as automatic speech recognition. Some speech recognition systems use training where an individual speaker reads sections of text and the speech recognition system uses the terms and phrases spoken by the user to select a recognition algorithm particular to the speaker.
Some speech recognition applications include voice user interfaces such as voice dialing, call routing, search, and speech-to-text processing. For example, a user can draft an email or a document using a speech recognition system.